Kneel Before Dark Lord
Plot The sun gleamed over him. In the horizon, soldiers gained distance and was about to close in on him. Humpday whined, thirsty. Zon looked down at his curved in stomach. He hadn't eaten in days. Humpday screeches as bullets rip through his rip cage. One tears through Zon's stomach. He falls to the ground and buries himself in sand, desperate. Humpday whines and licks Zon on the face one last time before deeply exhaling then Zon feels the warmth leave the poor camel. He cries out for his fallen comrade. Zon mourns. He never struck a tear before yet this was different. This camel saved his life on numerous occasions. Zon loved this creature. And it's his fault that Humpday died. Tears stream down his face. A cry erupts from his throat as he forces himself to remain silent. He slides under Campday's body as a single soldier approaches. As the soldier walks right past him, Zon grabs his ankle and twists it until he hears a snap. The soldier is about to scream but Zon stuffs a cloth in his mouth to muffle the noise. He then grabs the knife and stabs the soldier in the knee and then in the chest four times. The soldier dies and Zon strips him, taking the supplies for himself. He puts on the uniform then shades. The other soldiers walk up. Suprisngly, they spoke English. Soldier: Anything here? Zon shakes his head and the soldiers run ahead. Zon kneels down and with his bare hands, he begins digging. It was morning when he began and when night falls, Zon is finished. He slowly pushes Humpday into the hole and then begins pushing the dirt on top of the carcuss. Above him, vultures circle. Zon says a prayer before placing a leaf into the ground. He kisses his index and middle finger and pushes it into the ground. Zon: Goodbye brother. Behind him, a tank approaches. Soldier: Get in! We have visual on the target less than a mile ahead! Zon climbs on top of the tank and goes inside. There were only three men. Zon feels the coldness of the blade against his palm and then he stabs one man in the throat, another in between the eyes and the third twice in the crotch. All of the bodies fling onto the ground. One by one they are hurled out of the tank by Zon. He upchucks outside of the tank due to the smell. Zon removes the soldier attire and then grabs scissors and cuts his hair how it used to be then cuts as much as his beard as he can. When he returns to his house with Jack, Nick, Ermac and everybody else, he'll shave. Right now, he just needed to find an airport. Good thing these soldiers have these badges because I lost my passport. ''Zon sighs in relief. A day or so later, Zon boards a plane. He sits in his seat nervously. The sign saying please sit goes off and Zon hurries to the bathrroom. He removes a small device from his jacket. It was beeping. Zon stores it under the sink. ''They'll have no idea what's coming for them. I just need to make sure I'm the first one off the plane or this bomb will blow up my sorry ass. ''He examines himself in the mirror. Zon thought he looked wearier and paler. He sighs and leaves the bathroom, returning to his seat. ''Three days later... In the slightly reconstructed warehouse, down below, Dark Lord is on the phone. Dark Lord: I'll see you tomorrow at this Superlab you speak of. And Crazy Hate, don't do anything stupid. I'll go in, see the tour, get my meth and see if you are worth investing in or not. Crazy Hate: So be it. Dark Lord frowns before hearing the click as Crazy Hate hung up. He looks at his newest recruit, Dylan Carmelo who was interrogating some police. The police stutters and Dylan shoots him in the neck, watching in pleasure as the cop looks around frantically, clutching his neck. Blood melliflously pours out and he chokes through the hole. Before the cop is dead, Dark Lord can already see all the color drained from him. Dylan walks away and then kneels. Dark Lord: Rise. Dylan: Something about the superlab seems suspiscious to me. Dark Lord: I'm not stupid enough to go on my own. I'll take you, Stavonivich and probably a few others. Zon walks in, freshly shaven, and with his hair shortrer than it was. This man seems troubled. Dylan thought to himself. Zon looks at Dylan then at Dark Lord before kneeling. Zon: My lord. Dark Lord: You survived after all. Welcome back my siege. You were an annoyance after you broke out of the asylum. I lost contact with you for almost a month. Zon: I survived on oasises and killing locals. Dark Lord: The important part is that you survived. Now, retrieve Rick Monroe and we will visit the superlab. A few hours later... The superlab was larger than Zon imagined. Below them, two men, wearing safety gear, were pouring things into different flasks. One of them picks up a little bag of meth and puts it on a scale. George Stavonivich: Brandon Vaughn and Matthew Routh. My ex-partners. They used to cook meth for me but we went our seperate ways. This shit is legit. Brandon takes off his mask and walks over to them. Matthew continues making the meth. Brandon: This is the best you'll find in town. An explosion occurs and Matthew is thrown back. Dark Lord: What is he, an ammature? He pulls out a gun and shoots Matthew in the leg. The cooker falls to the ground screaming. Two hispanic men coming run out. One of them, Crazy Hate and the other was his cousin, Danny Tuco. Crazy Hate: Are you shitting me? What the fuck? Danny: You shot our meth man! Dark Lord: He almost fucking killed us! Crazy Hate shakes his head in disbelief. Danny: An eye for an eye bitch! He pulls out a pistol and fires, hitting Rick Monroe in the ankle. Rick falls to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. George swings Tuco down and then they all walk to the main hall. Dylan notices a door creaked opened. He falls behind and when no one is looking, slips away. In the main hall was a circular table. A man, Victor Agapinto, sits there. Victor: Sit. Rick has trouble but Zon helps him sit. Victor: Why are you interested in investing in us? Dark Lord: Shouldn't I be the one asking the motherfucking questions? Meanwhile, in the other room, Dylan discovers wads and wads of cash. A man is in there. Man: Who the shit are you? Dylan: Eat a dick asshole. Dylan does a backflip and snaps the man's neck. Then, he begins stuffing his pockets one-hundred dollar bills. Back in the main hall, tension is rising. Zon: Cut the crap. Tell us why you need our money. Is your product worthy or are you just wasting my time bro? Dark Lord looks at Zon, suprised at the courage he suddenly outbursted. This was a broken man who had nothing. Yet he still had some morals and still had emotions. Incredible. ''Dark Lord thinks. Victor pulls out a gun. Victor: You threatening me.....bro? Zon pulls out a gun as well. Zon: You threatening me asswipe? Victor shoots but misses and Zon tackles Victor and wraps his hands around Victor's throat. Victor claws at Zon but Victor dies before he could do any real damage. Another gunshot goes off and Zon falls to the ground. Tuco shot Zon in the hip. Rick aims his gun at Tuco. Crazy Hate aims his gun at Rick. George clicks his gun back, ready to shot Crazy Hate. Crazy Hate kicks George in the crotch, shoots Rick in the forehead but is shot through the stomach as his guts explode everywhere. Dark Lord shot him with a shotgun. Tuco screams and charges at Dark Lord with a machete but George shot him dead. Dark Lord: He's one crazy motherfucker. They fucked up badly here. Dylan suddenly sprints in the door. He appears frightened. Dylan: I heard the gunshots. He looks at the bodies. Dylan: Oh god. He turns and pukes all over the floor as the small of carrion flesh and decaying organisms stench the base. Dark Lord: What, where the hell were you? Dylan pathetically exchanges glances then bows his head in shame. Dylan: I-I don't know. Dark Lord shakes his head, displeased. Suddenly, mercenaries run in. Dark Lord, George, Dylan, and Zon form a circle with their backs to each other and begin firing. A bullet grazes Dylan's face. They run out of the main hall and Zon slumps Matthew over his shoulder with Dylan punching Brandon unconscious and dragging him by the ankle. George pours gasoline all over the place then tosses the cigarette onto the gasoline and soon the entire superlab is up in flames. Brandon groans, waking up. He looks around. His vision was blurry. Exhausted he tries to stand but his ribs ache. Suddenly he realizes the harsh truth. He was kidnapped along with Matthew by the wretched old foe of his, George Stavonivich. He shudders in fear. Brandon spots Dark Lord talking to a large man whom he didn't recognize. Brandon's ears rang but he listened to the conversation. Dark Lord: By tomorrow night, I want the Bat Toon's head. The man kneels then walks away. Dylan walks up to Dark Lord. He shakes out his jacket, revealing the money. He tosses half to Dark Lord. Dylan: I'm sorry for breaking my allegiance. Dark Lord smiles maliciously. Dark Lord: You are forgiven. In the other room, Zon groans. He was having a nightmare. The familair call. Humpday licked Zon's face. Zon stroked it's back until the bullets ripped it open. Humpday wails and wails yet doesn't die. It continues to wail, the shrieks of agony haunting Zon. He sits up sweating. Zon walks over to Dark Lord and strikes him down. Dark Lord kicks him in the gut. Dark Lord: YOU ARE BROKEN! YOU HAVE NOTHING! Zon: I had everything. And you take it all away. Dark Lord: Pussy. Zon lunges at Dark Lord who knocks him out cold. On the other side of the world, Nick and co. are still surrounded by helicopters, boats and soldiers. The present angrily has a gun pointed at them. Vladimir Putin: Tonight you dine in hell. Nick raises his hand, surrending. His group looks at him in suprise before they also drop their own weapons, now realizing they would die if they attempted to break free or fight. Vladimir smiles. Vladimir: I'm taking you to maximum security prison and you will have no trail. I assign you all the death penalty. Nick agnrily attempts to headbutt the president who dodges it and uppercuts Nick. They are all thrown into the back of a truck. It drives down the road and makes a sharp turn. Terrence falls off and the truck stops with only one guard coming to pick him up. That is when it hit Nick. There was only one man here. The driver. He tells this to the group and they look around and notice it too. Patrick: That's risky. We've already comitted so many felonies. Bruce: Shut it fatass. It's a good plan. Nick: Someone jump out again so he gets out. Terrence: It has to be authentic. Wait until there is another sharp turn. Bruce: Who's gonna do it? Bob: I'll do it. Micheal: Ya sure about this? Bob nods and the car swerves to the side and Bob leaps out. The driver ceases his speed and truck pulls to a stop. The soldier walks past the truck and Micheal jumps on his back and chokes him with the shackles. Micheal scuffles for a minute through the man's pockets before finding the key. Nick rubs his wrists after he was freed because they were sore. Bruce takes the wheel with Terrence shotgun. They accelerate the vehicle and soon, they are at an airport. However, it is stacked with squads of soldiers firing at them. One of them shoots the gas tank and Nick with his gang jump out of it as it explodes. Each armed with a weapon, they hide. Nick hides behind a statue of Joseph Stalin. Gunfire destroys the stature. Nick fires and misses one by inches. Terrence jumps up and shoots a sniper. Patrick: RPG's on the roof! Nick looks up, dazed. He fires his weapon as one of the RPG's fire, rocketing the Earth. Nick dives out of the way as another RPG is fired. Soldiers close in. Nick fires his gun but it's out of ammo. He grabs his knife and buries it into the back of a soldier's head then takes his gun and uses the dead soldier as a human shield. Nick turns to see a bullet graze Bob's forehead. Soldiers keep pouring of the building. Nick motions his group over to him and they manage to find a car and keep driving. Eventually, they find a barge about to leave. Micheal: This is probably the best chance we have. Nick nods and they sneak on board. ''Eighteen days later.... Nick twists the door knob open and walks into the house. Everyone was eating dinner and stopped as there is an awkward silence. Nick sighs then nods, walking upstairs to his room. Dust covers his window pane and his bed creaked as he pulls up the matress, revealing his Nuclea Ultima serum. Nick tears it to pieces and gets a new piece of paper and scribbles down a new formula. Suddenly, his phone rings. It was Bob. Nick: Why the fuck are you calling me on this phone? Bob: I'm sorry. I'll be out of our....project for a while because of my head injury. Nick: Alright. Nick leaves his room and jiggles the bathroom door knob. It's locked. Nick: Anyone in here? No one answers so Nick sighs and kicks the door down. Inside, Nick sees Ermac with a bag of meth. Ermac leaps out the window and Nick follows him. Ermac turns to run but Nick tackles him down. Nick: What the fuck? Ermac: Please Nick, I'm begging you here. I can't be caught. I'm already on thin ice with Savannah. Please Nick I- Nick: Shut up. I'll keep your secret. Nick narrows his vision on Ermac. Nick: Did you hear about the Dark Lord incident involving meth? Ermac swallows deeply, nervous. Nick: Just remember that Dark Lord. Don't you ever bring buisness to the house. I at least keep it seperate. If anyone get's hurt, especially the innocent ones like the kid or the dog, you will die. Ermac angrily swings at Nick who headbutts him to the ground. Nick smiles maliciously before he falls to the ground as Zon swung at his head with a frying pan. Zon: I swear to you Ermac, no one will get in our way. Ermac nods and the two leave. On the second story watching the entire time, Junior leans back, mortified. At the warehouse, Ermac puts on his mask and walks up to Brandon and Matthew. Ermac: Kneel before me. They comply and kneel. Ermac laughs. Ermac: KNEEL BEFORE ME! KNEEL BEFORE DARK LORD! End